


Lessons in Etiquette

by vanete_druse



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanete_druse/pseuds/vanete_druse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe is frustrated and Nadine thinks he needs to be reminded of his manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Etiquette

It usually starts when there’s a lull in information – when they’ve reached too many dead ends and ran through all their contacts dry and there’s nothing left to chase, because how active can a four hundred year old trail really be anyways – and Rafe is squeezing his frustrations out in tiny minor outbursts at anybody that lets themselves within his grasp. This tells Nadine that it’s time, that they’ve had their heads bent down over maps and ancient journals for far too long, and they both need a mental break.

“There’s a _much_ better way to take out all your frustrations, Rafe,” Nadine interjects, in the middle of Rafe berating some poor waiter for an unknown misstep that probably never even happened. He’s young, probably barely eighteen, and looks like he’s about to cry; she doesn’t envy his job, working at this high class restaurant, dealing with the prissy clientele. She has her hands full enough with just one rich brat.

Rafe stops, not even bothering to finish his sentence, and turns to her with such an intensity that for a second she wonders if he was only taking a moment to breathe before exploding on her next, that perhaps this was just one liberty too far with him. But this is instantly dispelled when he leans just a little bit closer and asks, “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Nadine doesn’t have to say. “It doesn’t matter,” Rafe says to the waiter, with a wave of his hand as if to dismiss his own prior behavior. “We’re leaving anyways.” Throwing down a few wads of cash, he stands and takes her arm in his own to lead her out onto the street.

“That wasn’t an apology, you know. You’re going to pay for that tonight.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Nadine just smiles in response.

*

There’s one thing that Nadine has noticed about both shitty flea motels and five star hotels: so long as you pay the right amount in compensation, nobody asks twice about the noises coming from behind the thin walls of her room.

It’s a good thing, then, that Rafe is so rich, considering the kind of mouth he has. An obscene, vile, _loud_ mouth.

Nadine’s considered saving him the expense once or twice and gagging him, which would look so right with the way she’s already tied him up to the bed with his own silk scarves, but she’s selfish and can’t quite deprive herself of the way he begs, quivering, all splayed out and his eyes dark with desire.

“This is my favorite Rafe,” she says, sitting in between his legs, still mostly clothed, looking down at him with a bit of an amused expression. “The Rafe who begs and pleads to me.”

“This must be what the Geneva Convention defines as cruel and unusual punishment,” Rafe gasps out, pulling against the knots, and trying to push his hips upwards, valiantly, towards her.

“You’re such a spoiled brat if you consider this torture,” Nadine spits at him, but without any actual bite of hatred behind her words. Leaning down to hover over his hard clit, gently licking it to make him moan. “Is this what you want?”

“ _Yes_ , god, just….just _fuck_ me already!”

Slipping a finger inside him, Nadine makes the come hither motion a few times, watching the way he whimpers slightly and picks his head up to look at her with a pout. “No, _more!_ ”

“You need to learn manners, Rafe Adler. All that money and your parents never paid someone to teach you etiquette?”

“More…. _please?_ ”

It’s a question, but coming from his mouth with such desperation it still sounds more like a demand than anything else. “Close enough,” Nadine says, before pulling up and away from Rafe momentarily, smirking as she hears him groan in disappointment from her discontinued touch.

She pulls off her clothes and grabs a condom, slowly working it over her own hard length. When she turns back around she sees Rafe’s craned his neck to watch her every move, his mouth slightly open as if he wants nothing more to devour every inch of her, to take her inside of him until they’re both left undone, dizzy and satiated. It takes all her willpower not to untie him now and let him have his way.

But he’ll never learn that way. “So what do we say when we want something?”

Rafe sighs and throws his head back, the picture of exasperation. “ _Please!_ ”

Nadine crawls onto the bed on top of him, watching the way his eyes widen as she slowly enters him, his pupils blown out. “And what do we say when we get what we want?” She asks him, hovering above his lips, completely still. He tries to rub their hips together but his legs are tied too taught, and he has no real range of movement to get the friction that he craves. “Uh-uh, what do we say?”

“ _Thank you_.”

Slowly, she pulls herself out and pushes back in, restraining herself to an agonizingly slow pace. “And what do we say when we’ve upset someone?”

Rafe is glaring up at her as if he has the upper hand, as if he just screws up his mouth and refuses to say a word she’ll finally break and fuck him the way he wants; he also knows from experience that it’s literally impossible, that she can keep up this pace for hours until he’s left sobbing and shaking with need. “I’m _sorry_.”

“I don’t think I quite caught that. Come again?”

“I’m _sorry!_ ”

Petting down the strands of Rafe’s hair that have fallen out of his place on his forehead, she coos at him, “That’s a good boy. Now you deserve a reward.”

Nadine increases the pace, enjoying the way Rafe automatically moans, arching up into her touch and her body. Picking up his head, he catches her lips, bringing her down even closer to him, and she gives up a bit of her control to instead let the heat take her in, digging her nails into his shoulder.

There’s no more talking or teasing now, just the sound of their headboard smacking the wall, almost as loud as Rafe – _worse than a porn star_ , is one of the semi coherent phrases that bounces around in Nadine’s head – cumming over and over again as she angles herself to hit his spot in just the right way, that she knows makes him see stars each and every time.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…” Nadine doesn’t have time to finish her sentence before her orgasm takes her, biting down on Rafe’s neck as she cums to leave a large, dark red bruise.

With a sigh, she rolls off of him and gives herself a moment to catch her breathe before she starts to clean up and untie him. “This isn’t exactly great motivation to get me to behave, you know,” Rafe says with a bit of a laugh, his voice a little hoarse.

“It’s a good thing I’ve got a lot of lessons planned then, hm?”

Untying Rafe, Nadine throws him a final smirk before sashaying into the bathroom to wash up.

**Author's Note:**

> A little nervous about this because it's my first time writing openly transgender characters. I'm a trans guy myself and I always want to see characters that I like written as trans, especially in some hot PWPs, so I finally decided to write it myself. I see both Rafe and Nadine as not having as much bottom dysphoria and being comfortable having sex and everything without having bottom surgery (as this best represents how I myself feel). I tried to be as sensitive as possible, so I hope this is okay. :)


End file.
